Unreadable
by wisher93
Summary: This is a story about Patrick Jane. He is in love with someone and something happens to her. He is played by soneone, but who? Rated T to be safe. All mistakes are my own. First Mentalist Fanfic.
1. The Unexpected

_This is my first mentalist fanfic… I hope it is decent. This story may or may not end up a Jisbon story. It just depends on how many reviews you make! Ha ha *evil laugh* And if they were mine I would not be writing this, you would see it in the next show! If anyone is willing to beta, I would be forever grateful. Thanks._

_

* * *

_

_He just didn't understand. He didn't get it. He shouldn't be having feelings like this. His wife has been dead for a little over a year, how could he like someone so much. He shivers when he sees her and he dreams about her too. Nothing dirty, but them just being together. _

_Patrick Jane walked into his living room and picked up the phone. This was the fourth time he had done so in the last couple hours. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but for once he didn't know how she would reply. It was easy to read her in person, but she wasn't here now. No, he hardly ever saw her. His job took up so much of his time. Either that or he was too caught up in finding Red John. He still wanted to kill him, oh yes. And he told Lisbon so too. She didn't approve. She would rather have him let her handle it, but she knew he probably wouldn't manage doing so._

"_Hey Allie, this is Jane," he said after finally dialed the seven numbers and the machine picked up. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner sometime on Friday. Give me a call." He was a little disappointed she didn't answer, but he understood. She was a busy person being a lawyer and all. _

_Jane was tired and figured he had better go to bed for the night. He had to work tomorrow, and he had to get up early to think of things to do that would irritate Lisbon. He sighed. He never slept at home anyway. The red smiley face was still there and it never stopped staring._

_He went down stairs and made a cup of coffee and turned on the TV. Nothing exceptional was on so he turned it into some I Love Lucy reruns. They were not bad. He found he liked The show, though he hardly watched TV anymore. He didn't really watch the TV anyway, he was busy thinking about his next date with Allie. _

_He had really started to like her. She was a great person. She often told him about her two children, Eli and Evelyn from her first marriage. She also told him about her abusive husband who committed suicide after nearly killing little Evelyn when he came home drunk. She had left her shoes in front of the door and he tripped when he stumbled over them. It later turned out they were his own extra pair of shoes, but he was to wasted to know. _

_He hates the fact the some men and women are abused by there spouses. He couldn't understand why they did it. But there must be a reason because it happens so often. _

_He eventually fell asleep with half a cup of coffee still in his hands._

* * *

_The next morning_

_Jane awoke to the phone's shrill. _

"_What the heck. Who is calling so early." He rolled over and his clock read 5:32. He grabbed his phone and saw it was Lisbon._

"_That's strange. Why is she calling me. Something must have happened," he thought with sudden worry rising._

"_Jane," he answered. "What's wrong Lisbon?"_

"_Jane, you need to come to the station immediately. I have some not so good news. I wont tell you over the phone, just come in and you will know soon enough," Lisbon said. She had sorrow in her voice as well as concern._

"_I'm already dressed," he said as he was buttoning his pants. "I'll be there in ten."_

"_Okay. See you soon."_

"_Hey Lisbon, are you okay?" Jane asked suddenly. He didn't know where that came from, but he knew he had to ask. He couldn't read her. She sounded fine, but nervous. _

"_Jane, stop worrying. I'm fine… but… uh.. thanks for asking." She had started off mad that he thought she couldn't handle herself, but then realized he would only ask if he cared. He was a genuine person that way. Didn't ask if he didn't care._

"_Good, because the office wouldn't be as fun if you're not going to be around," he said and she could hear his smile._

"_Jane get off the damn phone. You are hogging the line." she said as she smiled too. _

_He loved when she smiled. Then he knew that he really wasn't in trouble even if she sounded mean or her words were harsh. _

"_See you in five."_

"_Yep, Jane, You will."_

* * *

_As he walked into the office the smiled that was almost always stuck on his face slowly faded. Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho were all looking at him with sad faces and would not meet his eyes._

"_Jeez, don't look so happy to see me," he said. Then he added "Why are you all here so early anyway? Do we have a case?"_

"_Uh, yeah but you wont be working on it," Lisbon said as she walked out of her office. "It's about Allie. She was abducted yesterday. We just got the ransom demand two hours ago."_

_And with that, his life as he knew it began to crumble. For once he didn't know if it woud ever be okay again._

_

* * *

_

_Okay guys and gals. Click that button and maybe I will make it a Jisbon story. It could go either way as of right now, so it's in your hands. And again with the beta thing. PLEASE! You know you want to!!!! *winks at you*. I don't know when I will update again, but it should be soon, probably today or tomorrow. _

_Thanks,_

_Morgan_


	2. Get to Work

Here we are, the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Still not mine.

* * *

"Uh, yeah but you wont be working on it," Lisbon said as she walked out of her office. "It's about Allie. She was abducted two days ago. We just got the ransom demand two hours ago."

"What? But how did you know. I mean… No. We have to find her. I… I can't, NO!" Jane dropped his head to his hands. He couldn't believe it. Why her. Why? He can't live through loosing someone else, even if he doesn't quite love her.

Lisbon was shocked. She had never seen Jane like that. And she had never seen him cry, but there he was in front of them all with a tear rolling down his face.

"Jane we _will_ find her. Everything _will _be okay," Lisbon said.

"Yeah, well I hope so. We have to. Wait… how did you know about me… her… _us_?" Jane wondered aloud.

"Jane you left a message on her machine last night. Do you remember?" Van Pelt asked him, still avoiding his eyes.

That's what he liked about Lisbon she looked in his eyes when no one else could or would. Just like with Red John. She looked in his eyes then too.

"Uh yeah I remember. I was almost upset she didn't answer. But she was abducted," He replied fading out at the end.

"Come on, Patrick. Let's go."

Patrick. Lisbon never called him that. He found he kind of liked it. She gave him a small smile trying to offer him assurance, however, she knew it wouldn't help.

"Go where, Teresa?" he retorted. She smiled a small smile again.

"Jane, that's Boss to you and if you can't handle that then at least call me Lisbon. I'm taking you home. I told you, you will not be helping us out this time. I'm sorry, but you are not stable enough. It's too close to home."

"Oh no. I'm staying," he stared to get worried she actually would send him home. "This is a huge case and not just because I know her. I can help you and you know it. I have to stay whether you like it or not."

"Jane," she said with warning in her voice.

"Lisbon," He shot right back. "Please Lisbon, please."

Lisbon sighed. She knew he was right. He almost always helped them out and this was a pretty important case. She wasn't sure however how well he would handle it.

"Jane I will give you one chance, but if you get out of control one time, that's it. You will be done."

"Oh thank you Lisbon, Thank you. God your eyes are gorgeous. Have I told you that before?"

"Shut up Jane. The extra comments are not needed. And yes you have. About a thousand times. But you only say stuff like that after I let you do something I shouldn't," She laughed. "You are such a suck up."

"You know it," Jane replied. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Sorry it is so short, but that's all for now. I still need a beta. I hope you like it. I will try to update again soon. Please click that button, you know you want to. Thanks,

Morgan


	3. The Call

Hey again. Beta still needed. This is chapter 3. Sorry it is not very long. Once again... not mine.

* * *

"You know it," Jane replied. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Okay, what do we know so far?" asked Van Pelt.

"Allie Green was abducted yesterday," said Rigsby, "at about eight in the morning while running through the park. She was alone, of course, and that's where her phone was found by the police this morning along with a pool of blood." With this new information Jane was clearly becoming upset.

"Jane she will be alright. You will find her. You always find them," Cho offered.

The ringing of Jane's phone interrupted his thinking. He looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number. "Jane," he answered.

"So Jane, how does it feel to not know where Allie is? Does it hurt inside that you can't find her?"

Jane became angry. "Who the hell is this and where is Allie?" He put the phone on speaker.

"Oh, well let's just say she is a little tied up right now and can't come to the phone. I'm changing the ransom. I want it delivered by you at noon today. One and a half million dollars had better be in a bag with you when you come. You come alone or I kill her and then you, understand? There is an old shack by the lake across from her house. That's where you will come. Get it?" The unknown voice challenged.

"Yes, but I want proof right now that she is alive." Jane was unsure how this would play out and that upset him.

"Patrick, Patrick are you there?" Allie asked. "Help me please. He is going to kill me. Patrick come save me." And with that she gave a scream.

"What did you do to her?" Jane demanded. "What?"

"Don't worry, she will be alive as long as you get her at noon on the dot." the mystery man hung up.

Patrick stared at the phone long after he had hung up. He just realized that Lisbon had come up and had her arm around him.

"Come on Jane, you are going to find her. Let's go sit down and I will make you some tea," offered Lisbon.

"Alright, yes. Thanks Lisbon. I am so glad you are here for me through this. And you do make excellent tea," agreed Jane.

* * *

An hour later

"Lisbon come on. It's 8:43. I don't have a lot longer. Three hours is not very long and it takes me 45 to drive to her house," Jane said in a very worried voice. "I have to save her. If I don't then…then… well, I don't know what, but it wont be good."

"Yes Jane. I do know. We have the money and we just need to figure out how we can get the others there too," Replied Lisbon.

"No, oh no. I am going by myself. You heard him. He said ALONE. I will go alone.

"You will not and that's that. End of this conversation. You will NOT go alone. I am at least coming with you if not the rest of the team," Jisbon said.

"We will see about that," Jane replied under his breath.

Surprised he dropped the subject she went into her office to think.

_I have to go alone, I have to, _thought Jane. _But how? How can I save her and not risk our lives? Oh, of course. I know just the way to do it!_

With that he began his plan.

* * *

This one is not much longer than the last. Sorry about that. So what do you think will happen? What is Jane's plan? How will he save Allie and Listen to Lisbon, or will he? Who do you think will betray Jane? Review and maybe your ideas will be used. You never know… I will try to update agan tomorrow. You should be proud though because this is the third chapter today!!!

Morgan


	4. Betrayed

Here we are with Chapter 4. I am not quite sure where to take this story, so if you have ideas, let me know. They would really help. I have found a beta, thanks to NeverAndAlways!! You rock. And thanks for reminding me… they are not mine. Dang. Oh well. This is a long chapter… be proud of me! Thanks!

A/N: I am not sure if Patrick has a gun or not but in this story he does not. If in the show he does I am sorry. Also there very well could be a character death in this chapter or the next. Read to find out. This will most likely NOT be what you expected.

-------

'_I have to go alone, I have to, _thought Jane. _But how? How can I save her and not risk our lives? Oh, of course. I know just the way to do it!'_

With that he began his plan.

------

Twenty minutes later he casually walked over to Lisbon's door and grabbed the duffel bag with the money. He thanked his lucky stars her door was closed. He also hoped he would stay this lucky.

'_Probably not though,' _he thought.

He proceeded to walk to his locker and grab his coat. It looked like he had gone on notice by the others. In twelve more frantic steps he was out the door and on his way to his car.

'_Hang in there Allie, I will be there soon._'

He double checked that he still had Lisbon's gun in his vest pocket. He had barely had enough time to grab it when she grabbed herself some coffee.

-------

Flashback…

'_Hurry, Jane hurry. You only have a few moments before she returns,' he thinks as he grabs the gun he hears her footsteps outside and coming close. _

'_Quick Jane think… three steps… two steps… one…'_

"_Jane what the hell are you doing in my drawer?" Lisbon shoots at him._

"_What does it look like? I need a stapler!" 'Clever,' Jane, he thinks to himself._

"_Next time ask. Okay?" She rolls her eyes_

"_Sure, yeah, whatever you want Lisbon," he replies. "Hurry okay? I can't wait much longer before I go crazy!"_

"_Jane, don't worry. Everything will work out," She said gently. He could see how hard she was trying to make him feel better. It made his heart skip a beat. _

'_Maybe I got this all wrong, he thinks, could she be the one? God Jane what are you talking about. You really lo-like Allie and she will be okay. You need her and she obviously needs you to protect her from the bad people in this world.'_

"_Yeah. Thank you. I really mean it too. You are the one keeping me sane." Jane tries to smile, but he can only manage a grimace._

End flashback…

-------

He sped onto the highway going south. The drive was slow but eventually he got there.

He grabs the bag, but stays in the car. He figures it would be a five minute walk from where he was parked to the cabin.

'_Why didn't you grab a bullet proof vest idiot? God, you are stupid. Your plan was clearly not thought out enough. I mean, what now?' _thought Jane. '_Think, think.'_

-------

In her office and 11:47, Lisbon opens her personal drawer where she keeps her gun and other personal belongings.

'_Where is my gun? I never leave it anywhere else. Oh My God, no Jane. Please.'_

She runs to the door and throws it open and looks for the bag with the money.

"What's your hurry boss? I realize we don't have a lot of time, but still we have everything ready, we just need to drive there… Uh boss? What the…?" Rigsby trials off.

"Jane's gone with money…Allie…my gun…SHIT," was all she could manage. She figured he could rush them to leave, but didn't think he would leave by himself. This screwed up everything.

"What!? He left already? When? WHY?" Grace wondered aloud.

Finally somewhat collecting herself from her shock she replied, "He is in so much trouble when he comes back. When did he leave?"

"Well he left about an hour or so ago. He was so calm, I didn't think he was leaving. God Boss, I am so sorry. I should have stopped him. Why didn't I?" Grace said.

"It's okay Grace. You didn't know. It's okay," Rigsby comforted. He offered a smile and put his hand on her shoulder. It didn't lessen the guilt she felt.

"Van Pelt, Pull yourself together, if I can you can. Come on. It's fine, you had no idea. I mean he took my gun and I didn't even know either. We have a rescue mission and we start immediately." She said with a smirk. "Jane is stupid, I must admit, but smart and somewhere deep down he usually knows what he's doing. Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho one car. I will take another one in case we need it. Jane and Allie will also be able to ride home with me. I will leave and check out the surrounding area. You collect the rest of the supplies and then meet me there. Have your radio on. Clear?"

She heard a chorus of 'yes' and she wondered if her pep talk true. Did Jane know what he was doing, or was his reason clouded by the love he obviously felt for Allie. She didn't know why put that made her feel something. She could only hope it wouldn't effect what she had to do.

'_What Lisbon, You jealous?' _She challenged herself. '_Stop it. You have been alone for how long now? You can handle this in a responsible and mature way. I have to stick to the plan. Sorry, Jane.' _

"Okay team. Let's go save Jane's sorry butt… again."

'_You might get there just in time to take action_, thought Lisbon, _If not you will be in serious trouble. No one else can do this the way it needs to be done_.'

-------

Jane's phone rings. It's Lisbon, he doesn't answer. If it was about the case, and was important, he would have been the one called by the mystery man. He knew it would only make her more frantic, but what would he say?

"Hey Lisbon, I know and I'm sorry, but I had to come alone. I don't want you to die because I am stupid okay? It's my death wish?" Right! Like that would help anything.

Somehow he could feel that he was going to die but what could he do? Let Allie die without trying? Or one of his team? What about Lisbon? Would she die too? He knew she was coming. He just hoped it would be over by then. He would have Allie and the guy who took here would be dead.

He started walking up to the cabin with the bag in hand. He reached it and looked in through the window. He saw nothing. He slowly turned the knob and pushed his way in.

Jane found himself in a living room, however, It had little furniture. A table, a chair and cheap lamp. It was lit dimly by a lone lamp and the ominous clouds outside let in little light through the single window. The wallpaper was torn in many places and the room smelled of too much… McDonalds… no- more like Burger King.

He continued down a narrow hall. The first room he entered was completely empty except for a metal chair and a hook on the wall above the chair. From the fading pink paint on the walls, it was probably once a bedroom for a girl.

He turned around to leave when he heard a strangely familiar voice.

"Hey, look who it is."

Jane soon was knocked out cold on the floor with a deep gash on his forehead.

"I can't Believe he fell for it. God Jane, I hate you," she seethed.

She wasn't sure if that was true or not. She thought she loved him. Possibly since she saw him for the first time. I didn't matter. The team would be here in minutes. She had to tie him up and wait for the others to get rid of them first. Then she could have her fun with Jane before he died.

-------

Do you hate me? You know you don't. Who do you think is the person who attacked Jane? Was it what you expected? Have your theories changed? If you think you know what's coming, you are wrong! I would also love other comments, ideas, and/or criticism. I will post when I figure out how to continue!

Thanks for reading and for keep coming back!

Morgan


	5. Unexpected Accomplice

Ok, here you go. Thanks to the four people who have reviewed my story so far, PhoenixWytch, kitten4979, mwalter1, and especially Divinia Serit. You guys are awesome. It only takes a moment and it is greatly appreciated. Another thanks to NeverAndAlways for being my beta. Character Death… L. This may be the end of the story. Many things will be revealed in this chapter. Lucky You!

------

Jane soon was knocked out cold on the floor with a deep gash on his forehead.

"I can't believe he fell for it. God Jane, I hate you," she seethed.

She wasn't sure if that was true or not. She thought she loved him. Possibly since she saw him for the first time. I didn't matter. The team would be here in minutes. She had to tie him up and wait for the others to get rid of them first. Then she could have her fun with Jane before he died.

-------

"Rise and shine, Jane." She kicked his chair. "The team still isn't here to save you. Maybe they don't care as much as we both thought. I guess they are finally tired of all your bull. Oh well," she snarled at Jane.

Jane was shocked. _'Why would she do this to me?' _he wondered.

"What do you want?" he questioned, throat hoarse.

"What is this? The almighty Jane doesn't know what I want? How could you not see it all along? I am good, but I didn't know I was that good. I surprise myself everyday." She smiled. "I will give them another thirty minutes. If they are not here by then, I think we can safely say they are not coming." Her smile was twisted into what could only be explained as a cruel glare.

"And what then? Are you going to kill me? Then you wont get whatever it is you want. Well, life is not always fair I guess, is it?" Jane stated while trying to show no know fear. He was nervous. _'Where is the team?' _He was afraid of the answer. '_Maybe they don't know where I am. Will they be too late?' _

"Patrick, I want nothing but you dead. I want to watch you suffer. I want you to die a slow and painful death. I want to be the one to do it."

"Allie, I don't understand. Why? What happened to you to make you hate me so much?" Jane was scared, not for his life, but for the team's and for Lisbon's. '_Lisbon, where are you? Will I see you again?'_

"You obviously don't remember me then from all those years ago. Maybe this will help. Little Allison Welis. I lost my mother, my…"

She was interrupted by Jane, "Your father and your two siblings, Elliot and Eve. That's where you got your son and daughter's names. How did I not see it? And what about your abusive husband?" Jane finished.

"Oh him," she discarded the thought with a wave of her hand. "that was just for the sympathy vote. It worked though, huh?" She smiled at him again.

'_I used to love that smile.' _Jane thought to himself. _'I never really cared after I lost my wife and child. But now as I am About to die, I finally wish I would get another chance. Another chance to see the sun set. How long has it been? And to feel the sun on my face, hear the birds sing in the morning. See Lisbon again as well as the team. Oh Lisbon, where are you? I need you again.'_

"Now do you know why I hate you so much?" Allie asked.

"Yeah. They were killed by Red John. We didn't catch the guy. You know I lost my family too. I'm not trying to kill anyone from my team, am I?" Jane looked at her closely. She tried to hide the shock. She knew he lost his family, but not that they too, were a victim of Red John. She was good at masking her true feelings, but he could still see what she felt.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I still want you to die. You could have tried harder, but no. So this is all your fault, Jane. And I almost fell in love with you. You were just too damn stubborn. You hardly even let me inside your door. And wait until you see who is helping me. She wants you dead as much as I do." she said with a voice full of hate, venom dripping from her tongue.

"Your right. I am sorry. I wish I could have, for it would have prevented all this and no one would need to die. But no, I couldn't because I can't bring myself to paint over that damn bloody smile. I don't think I ever will be able to. And that only proves I need to find Red John and kill him. Maybe then and only then will I be able to move on," Jane said. This was the first time he had evaluated himself. He was too terrified of what he would find.

Then something clicked. Someone else wanted him dead too. But who? Who else had he let down over the years? Was it Allie's childhood friend, or was it someone she randomly met?

'_Who could it be? Who…' His thoughts ticked over._

"Jane there is no hope for you now. If it has been this long and you can't accept their deaths yet, you never will. And I am going to kill you anyway," Allie said with a grin. "Soon. you will die soon."

-------

Lisbon is shaking as she pulls up beside Jane's car. She knows what she needs to do and that she needs to do it fast. No one else in the team needs to get hurt. They can only be thirty or forty-five minutes behind her at the most.

She manages to find the courage it takes to grab her extra gun that she keeps in her drawer and open her door. Lisbon looks at the sky while she walks to the cabin. _'It's so gray. The sun is hardly showing through the clouds.' _

She came up to cabin and took one more deep breath. _'Who knows what is going to happen now…' _

She walks inside and closes the door quietly, barely hearing the click behind her, then takes gentle steps down the hall. She stops dead as she reaches the door. _'Come on Lisbon. You need to do this and fast. Just do what you need to do and get out of there.'_

With her mental pep talk working, she turns the knob and she opens the door. She sees that Jane is now tied to a chair with tape over his mouth. He is bleeding pretty bad on the side of his forehead and bruises are appearing around it. There is no doubt Allie smacked him with the butt of her gun. Probably several times. The way Jane's eyes look when he sees her is a look she can not explain. He is clearly in pain, is upset, and the biggest emotion of all shines right through- pure shock.

-------

'_Oh God, Lisbon, why? How could you hate me? I am so sorry. Jesus, what did I do?' His mind pleaded. _There was no doubt he was shocked. And mad, at himself for hurting Lisbon enough for her to want to kill him for it. _'I just don't understand…' _

"Lisbon?" his voice cracked.

"Why?"

-------

Well… how is it? Were you right? What do you think is going on with Lisbon? Please R&R. It only takes a moment. You all rock.


	6. Finding Faith Again

Thanks a ton to all reviewers! It is great to hear what you think, but can more of you please help me? Review!!! Thanks and I hope you enjoy

* * *

"Because Jane. Because. You see, this was my plan all along. Showing my boss your file so you could join the team, giving Allie your address, and driving her after I watched your wife and child die. Yes Jane. You didn't see that one coming huh? I lied to you and you didn't even know it. You never know it," Lisbon said with a smile seeing how hurt he was.

He flashed back

* * *

"_I'm a cop, and I lie to you all the time. You never catch it."_

"_Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you're translucent, my dear. I always know when your lying. Sometimes I let you think you fooled me just so you don't feel bad," Jane smiled._

* * *

But Jane knew. She told him. Secretly, so Allie wouldn't know. Lisbon told him that she is trying to help him. He felt faith again. Faith that he would see the sunset, hear the birds. He might not die. She might not either.

As Allie turned around to grab the gun, Lisbon smiles at Jane. Quick, but sure. He nods. She smiles again, but this time is caught.

"Why are you smiling? Is there something you want to tell me?" she asks Lisbon as she points the gun at her face.

"Hold on. I just can't wait to shoot this ass. I want to do it. Do you mind? Or we both could… but can I help?" she says as she walks up to Jane and smacks him across the face. Hard. Again and again.

"I only have one gun, Teresa," Allie says convinced of what Lisbon just did. "Here. Go ahead. I just want it done."

"Thanks. You have know idea how happy this is going to make me," she says while taking the gun. "You want to give me a count down from three?"

"Sure. Why not. Ready to die Jane? Three… two…o." Bang, bang, bang.

"You didn't wait for the countdown." Allie said.

"Oh and you missed" she managed as her world went dark and her breath stopped.

Lisbon ran over to Jane and hugged him. She carefully removed the tape and rope restraining him. As Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Cho run in with the ambulance Lisbon called behind them, she is wiping blood off his face and forehead.

"Jane, are you alright?" worried Van Pelt asked.

"I'm okay now, yes. Thanks," he replied quietly.

He stands up slowly with the aid of Lisbon, and Grace carefully goes in for a hug.

"Good to have you back," Rigsby told him. Jane smiled slightly at him.

The paramedics come in and take Jane out to be examined. Lisbon follows closely on his heels.

After his head wound was stitched up and well dressed, he was told he can go.

"He has a concussion, Miss. Keep your eye on him," one paramedic told her.

"I will. Don't worry about that!" Lisbon told him as he got in the ambulance with Allie's body in a body bag, and drove off.

"Thanks guys. See you all tomorrow. Go home and get sleep," she told her team.

She and Jane watched the team get in the car and drive away. Once out of sight, Lisbon turns around toward Jane. She walks over to him and hugs him hard. He returns the hug and surprisingly find himself thanking God for her.

"Thanks Teresa. I really dug myself in deep this time, huh?"

"You did nothing wrong this time Jane. But next time you do anything even half as bad, I will kill you myself," she tells him.

"What? Did you miss me? Were you worried about me? Awe, that's cute," he says while smiling.

"I did, Patrick. You had me scared. And I'm sorry." Lisbon looks at the ground.

"For what? You saved me. That's nothing to be sorry about. Well, at least I hope you're not sorry you saved me," he joked.

"That's not funny. That's not what I meant and you damn well no it. Do you think this is funny? You almost died tonight."

"I'm sorry. No it's not funny. But really, what reason do you have to be sorry?"

"Well for one," Lisbon starts, "I hit you. Two, I said some really mean things. Three, I pointed a gun at your face."

"Lisbon," he says pulling her in for a hug, " you did what you had to do. I knew you wouldn't shoot me. I trust you. I do. And I wish you trusted me too."

"I do Jane, I do. Let's go home."

"Umm. Right. You can go to your house and I can go to mine."

"No Jane. I'm not leaving you alone. Doc's orders, remember? You will come to my house, since I can't come into yours, alright?" she asked him.

"Okay. You win," he says looking defeated. "But just so you know, it's not that I don't want you to come to my house, it's that you can't." He sneaked a look at her while walking slowly to her car to see her reaction.

What he said surprised her, but she got a hold of her emotions and said, "Why Jane, why can't I come in your house."

"Well you could come _to_ my house, you just can't come _in_ my house. I guess there is a difference…" he says to no one in particular, but was trying to avoid the question.

"Jane! Just answer my question," she says looking annoyed.

"Because I say so," he tried.

"Jane, that's not why and you know it. You have a reason why you never let anyone in your house. I know it. Please tell me."

'_She looks hurt,' _he thought to himself.

"Maybe because my wife and daughter were murdered there okay? Can you please just drop it?"

"I, I'm sorry Jane. I just thought…" she said clearly upset.

"No Lisbon, it's I who should be sorry. It's just hard you know? And I never, uh, got rid of that damn smile on the wall. That is a reason too. I've tried to paint over it several times, but I just can't do it. I can't leave either. It's like I'm a prisoner in that stupid house and I can't break free," he told her as they got in and she started the car.

"Jane, I'm sorry about all this pain you feel. I wish it would go away, but it just doesn't. I can't fix it."

"Yeah well no one tries to help me," Jane said upset. "It can't be fixed."

"I have been trying everyday for the last how many years to help you. I can't break you out of your prison all by myself. You need to give me your hand and use your strength as well, because I have tried and tried. Every time I think I got you, you let go and fall back down. God damn it, Jane. I can't always do everything for you. Don't you see how hard it is to watch you act okay, but know deep down how bad you are hurting? I can't do it by myself anymore. So you can choose to help me help you or you can choose to loose yourself. It's not that I can't help you it's that I can't help you without you helping me do it," she said looking at him.

"Lisbon, I…I never knew. I'm sorry. I just don't know how to help myself."

"It's okay Patrick," Lisbon said, "we will figure it out together. You told me once that you would always be there for me, not matter what happened. I plan on doing the same with you."

"That means a lot, Teresa. Thank you."

* * *

There will be one more small part of this story. It should be out soon, but school is starting and I'm not sure what all I have planned. Thanks for reading. Please R&R! Thanks again to my wonderful beta NeverAndAlways!

Morgan


	7. The New Face on the Wall

Hey again! So I think this will be the last part of the story. This is full of fluff! Here you go and thanks for reading!!!

* * *

"Patrick," Lisbon yelled down the stairs, "are you ready?"

Holding a can in one hand and a bag in the other, he started up the stairs.

"I don't know about this now, Teresa," he told her looking nervous.

"You can do this. We can do this. You decided it was time remember?" she asked him while putting one of her hands in his.

"Okay. Let's do this. I am ready to help you help me." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What color did you decide?" she asked him as he started to pull things out of the bag.

"Green. I choose the color of your eyes," Jane said as he put the brush down and pulled her in for a hug. She looked at him, really looked, and she was happy. This is what she wanted. Someone to love her, someone who needed her, someone she loved and needed back. Someone like Patrick Jane.

"I think I love you, Patrick," she told him as he kissed her forehead.

"I think I love you back," he told her as he let her go and handed her a brush.

After cracking open the top of the can, he picked up a brush himself, and dipped it into the emerald green paint. She reached in and covered her brush as well.

"Are you sure about this? Don't do it if you are not sure."

"Teresa, really I am ready. I'm as sure about this as I am sure I'm in love with you."

She took his hand and said, "Well, I guess it's time then."

Each raising a hand they painted over the red and white. It was now red, white and green, soon to be white and green, and then eventually all green. It was a lot like the healing process. He started of mad and wanting revenge. Soon that faded as he realized he needed Lisbon. After what happened he realized he had to let go of his anger so he could be with Lisbon.

As Jane covered the rest of the white, Lisbon grabbed a much smaller can. She dipped a new brush into this can that contained blue paint. Jane smiled at her, and together they painted something of their own on the wall opposite of where the red smile used to be.

Jane set his brush down and grabbed Lisbon's leg, pulling her down on top of him.

"Patrick!" she squealed as she fell and he caught her.

They lay there laughing on their backs on the middle of the floor, in the green room. They laid there for a long time looking at their creation on the wall and talking.

"Teresa, will you do me a favor and sit up?"

"Um, okay sure," she said looking confused.

Jane sat up too. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. She opened it to find emerald earrings. She smiles and he could see tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Patrick. Thank you."

She hugged him hard as they stood up. Taking her hand in his he handed her another box.

"Oh no, I can't take another. Really Patrick. This is enough."

"Open it, please," he begged her.

She took the box in her hands and opened the top. A tear made it's way down her cheek as Jane got down on one knee.

"Teresa Lisbon, you are my life now, and I want to be with you forever. You are my angel on earth, my best friend and my savior. Will you please marry me and make me the luckiest man in the world?" He jumped up hugged her tight.

"I want you to say it."

"Huh?" she said confused again.

"I can see the answer shining in your eyes. But you need to say it," he clarified.

"You are so annoying when you do that," she joked. "My answer is yes."

There lips crashed with passion. They separated for air as they laid back down on the floor. There hands holding on to each others' and Lisbon with her head on Jane's chest.

"I love you Patrick Jane," Lisbon told him.

"I love you as well Teresa Jane."

Jane knew everything was right with the world as he looked once again at the blue smiley face and the word 'Love' underneath it.

It was no longer a room that Jane hated to be in. Yes, it brought back some horrible memories, but now it also held two of his favorites with many more to follow. His love with Lisbon as she helped him cover his dark past and except what had happened. It was also the place where she had agreed to become his wife. He knew he was alright now, and that he always would be.

Blue and green would be there on that wall forever. And they both knew their love would last much, much longer.

* * *

This is the end! Thanks for sticking with me and reading my story. I hope you all loved it. It was so much fun to write. Thanks to my reviewers, as well as another thank you to my amazing beta NeverAndAlways for helping me! You are awesome!

Wisher93:)


End file.
